The Akashi Family
by AddictedBxB
Summary: Meet the Akashi family, full of weirdness and incest in their history, now it's the GoM and Tetsuya as Akashi sibling, lets meet their everyday life drabbles as supposed to be mates in the near future. - In this fic. everyone lives a life for hundreds and a thousand at most years of life so despite the age of the GoM they are still young.
1. Chapter 1

Deep in the Kyoto forest lays the great Akashi mansion, and inside the said mansion a meeting was being held, a family meeting in fact. Behold the members of the great and almighty Akashi family:

Akashi Masaomi = a strong and prideful alpha that is feared by people, a strict yet somewhat loving? Father and definitely a loving husband,

Akashi Shiori = a beautiful female omega, a loving wife and mother, has a weak body and is slowly dying,

Akashi Seijuuro = the demon eldest, 27yrs. old, an alpha that is said to be the devil's incarnate (by his brothers of course),

Akashi Shintaro = the Oha-osa freak, 2nd eldest, also an alpha, 25yrs. old,

Akashi Atsushi = the baby candy giant, 3rd eldest, 22yrs. old, obviously an alpha,

Akashi Daiki and Akashi Ryouta = the narcissistic twins, 18yrs. old, both are alphas, the 4th and 5th eldest,

lastly meet the angel Akashi Tetsuya = the sweetest and cutest baby brother eeeeveeeer (currently 3yrs. old), still unrepresented.

All the family members are all in the spacious living room of the Akashi mansion for the meeting; all the eldest sons are comfortably sited on a very long and large couch, large enough to fit 5 adult males in a comfortable sitting arrangement, the mother Shiori is with baby Tetsuya in another couch beside Masaomi who is comfortably sited on his single person couch, which is facing his son's long couch, so yeah they are having a face-off literally. Silence was issued and thus began their family meeting.


	2. The Akashi Family's Hidden Secret 1

After a few minutes of silence the head of the family sternly but comfortably spoke with his sons "I gathered all of you here today at this hour to have a chat with all of you"

All the rainbow colored sons had the same reactions and retorts in their mind which was 'OMG! OMG! The world is ending why?!' the reason you might ask for their reaction is that Akashi Masaomi never *chats* with his sons it was all business and serious talks and a chat means that the world was simply having its end right there and now!

Akashi Masaomi for someone who was supposed to be very perceptive never noticed his sons exaggerated thoughts and extremely pale faces, and just took their silence as a sign to continue while for Shiori well…

Let's just say that she's having a field day of laughing knowing that her husband does love their sons very much and was just having a hard time of showing them specially to Seijuuro who was the eldest and is supposed to inherit the family business and name 'Ah… I still remember when Sei-chan had perfect marks to all his exams, Masao-chan (she means Masaomi) wanted to warmly congratulate him, he even practiced with me yet he ended up coldly saying "Just expected of an Akashi" Sei-chan almost cried and Masao-chan sulked saying he was a failure as a father. And as of fact Masaomi sulked many times I just really had to tease him of being a Tsun-Tsun'

As for baby Tetsuya he just watched the scene before him not understanding anything but still having fun seeing his family having a wide range of expressions.

"Our discussion is to know the Akashi family history, and by that I only mean you" the sons listened in tensed state

"Anyway as you know our family has always been powerful and absolute and there's a reason for behind that…"

He paused on purpose again to create a cliff hanger in his son's mind, he really loves his sons and just the same he loves having them at the edge of their sits 'Life should not be wasted, even for an old man like me loves to play jokes and pranks' specially to his sons.

"Is the fact that the Akashi blood is only made up of an Akashi blood" he continued since he already had his fun

For the sons who understood namely Akashi and Midorima they simply became silent and analyzed the said fact into their brains, baby Tetsuya was just sitting and remained adorable as always, and for those who did not understood which were Murasakibara, Kise and Aomine…

"Wait what now?! Old man that was too vague!" Aomine finally burst

"Yeah dad! And Daikicchi you actually know the word vague?" a truly shocked and creeped out Kise asked

"What's that Ryouta! Wanna have a fight!"

"Ahem!" silence was once again ruling

"For those who did not understand" he pointed at the three males "In simple terms, I meant that the Akashi family has always been undergoing intermarriage each generation and to all family members" 'I only hope they finally understand so that we can move on' Masaomi inwardly groaned

"What's intermarriage father-chin?" innocently asked by Murasakibara

'We have to stop for that?!' Masaomi is now currently measuring his patience level "Seijuuro explain it to them" 'sigh… The Akashi bloodline is supposed to be pure and absolute, then why is half of my sons are idiotic or simply put three of his sons are idiots, I hope Tetsuya will not follow their example!' grimly thought by their father Masaomi.


End file.
